This invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and more particularly, to internal combustion engines that include wireless connectivity and communications technology.
As the use of wireless communications technology, such as IoT technology is becoming more common for use in cooperation with power equipment, at least some known manufacturers have attempted to commercialize equipment using the technology. For example, at least some riding lawn mowers include a built-in meter in its instrument panel that includes Bluetooth wireless connectivity. Such meters transmit usage information to a remote device or to a cloud-based database. Although reliable, such wireless communications systems are generally only available on larger equipment, as such systems require a battery and a charging system.
At least some other known riding mowers include a pass-through ignition switch connector. The ignition switch connector includes a main power circuit and a switched power circuit. The wireless communications device on such equipment uses the power circuit as a power source and uses the switched power circuit to determine whether the equipment is operating. Usage data is transmitted via Bluetooth wireless connectivity to a remote device or to a cloud-based database. Again, such wireless communications systems are generally only available on larger equipment as such systems require multiple power circuits, a battery, and a charging system.
In an effort to incorporate wireless communications technology on smaller equipment, at least some manufacturers include a communications accessory that is coupled to the equipment, generally as a stick-on device, that acts as a Bluetooth-enabled hour meter. Specifically, such devices determine the engine is operating using an accelerometer to sense vibration. The information is transmitted to a remote device. Although, marketable, the use of such wireless communications accessories may be limited as the battery in such devices may require frequent replacement and/or the accelerometer may be prone to errors and/or accidental activation, such as when the mower is transported from one location to another.